Dreams of Wistful Futures
by forgotten music lover
Summary: This is basically a series of connected one-shots of a future that reflect on Pandora Hearts impossible future that will never happen but in my mind, this will be their happy future. Hope you like it! Rated T for possible language but pretty much K .


Hi, this is forgottenmusiclover! This is actually my 2nd fic and thank you for reading! This is a series of connected one-shots that reflect on Pandora Hearts impossible future that will never happen but in my mind, this will be their happy future.

Chapter 1- Light

Sighing, a maid squeaked in the hallway, struggling to carry a massive basket of dirty laundry that she had to take to Milda to wash. She stiffened but quickly relaxed as she heard someone greeting her. She wondered who had done it so early in the morning while she gratefully lowered the large bundles onto the carpeted floor. When she slowly turned around, the maid shyly returned the smile to the friendly new Duchess Ada Nightray, who seemed to be glowing radiantly in her fine baby blue dress, adorned with several ribbons and frills. There was a large smile on her face, one that seemed that it was impossible that the wearer had any hardships, never less a brother that had been missing for 10 years. 3 cats trailed loyally behind her, as if they were little children playing follow the Leader.

"Hello Sophie, do you want some help with that?" Without waiting for her consent, the Duchess grabbed one of the wooden handles of the basket. She started to walk-well more like skip, dragging the poor maid with her down the hallway. Sophie flushed and stuttered, blushing as she tried in vain to resist.

"No, it's fine Mrs. Nightray. It's not that heavy." Ada turned her face slowly while smiling quite creepily. It was actually quite similar to a Cheshire Cat's, teasing and eerie.

"What was that Sophie? And you know that I hate being called that-it sounds like I'm an old lady actually. Just call me Ada." The maid gulped but nodded hurriedly. Ada smiled more normally and they continued down the hallway, balancing the wobbling basket between them.

Inwardly smiling, Sophie couldn't help but noticed the change that the young Nightray mistress had created. In the past, the looming Nightray manor had seemed dark, covered with shadows and the heavy silence seemed to offer no comfort to its occupants. It seemed to be weighed down by its sorrow and responsibilities, like it had the world upon its shoulders.

But after her marriage into the family 2 years ago, the former Vessalius brought a light with her to the lonely manor. Her emerald eyes twinkling, she had smiled and chased the silence away with her chatter. She had seemed to shine brightly, embracing the shadows and healing them gently. Now the whole mansion was eager to please her and selfishly wanted to keep the golden haired goddess.

And she had stayed. Happily, because the new duchess had grown to love the place and it loved it back.

Ada poked her head past the mountain of filthy clothes to look at the maid. "By the way, Sophie, did he come back yesterday night? He said he would be back on Tuesday but it's been a few days." She bit her lip, clearly nervous about the man. Ada's usually cheerful disposition had turned the opposite direction and peridot eyes were downcast with anxiety and worry.

Reaching the grand staircase, the 2 women struggled to go down carefully without dropping anything. While concentrating on the matter in their hands, Sophie tried to sound assuring as she replied. "He should be fine, M- Ada-sama." At this, Ada frowned but let her continue. "Master Nightray is strong; there is no doubt that he can protect himself from both people and chains."

Ada smiled back appreciatively, some light restored to her eyes. "Yes, you're right Sophie. I should try to be more positive. Anyhow, he's probably- Kyah!" Dinah and Snowdrop had started to play, using Ada's and Sophie's legs as their forts. Tickling and messing around, Snowdrop had nipped at Ada's legs causing her to trip and drop her handle of the carrier.

It was a good thing that the 2 ladies had already reached the bottom of the stairs, preventing a worse injury. Ada clenched her eyes close, expecting to have landed on the hard ground floor. But when she landed on a rather soft but firm surface, her eyes opened quickly with surprise.

"Oof. . . . Ada? What are you doing?" Meeting her widened emerald back with his blinding golden eyes, Gilbert Nightray was utterly confused.

Ada quickly shuffled off and offered him a petite hand, blushing dark pink. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Gilbert-kun! Dinah and Snowdrop was playing around and then- Sophie, are you alright?!" Forgetting all about the tall man in front of her, the Duchess ran over to the maid, who was hidden under a giant pile of cloths. She started to push it off and Gilbert sighed before joining her.

"Ah, thank you Ada-sama and Gilbert-sama," Sophie wheezed out, holding onto Ada's shoulder for support. Ada frowned in worry.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Sophie? I could get a glass of water."

Sophie blushed, just remembering that she was in the presence of nobility. "It's okay Ada-sama. I just need to catch my breath." Ada stared at her worriedly but then decided to turn to Gilbert, who was trying to edge away from them inconspicuously. His eyes were trained on the two felines that started to stalk their prey with a glint in their eyes.

"Meow!"

Helplessly, Gilbert gulped and whimpered before screaming when some sharp claws latched onto his head, rather unmanly. He tried to shake off the cats as he ran around but cried even more when the cats just held on tighter, forcing the claws even deeper into his skull. In contrast, Dinah and Snowdrop seemed to be grinning maliciously, dangling from their perch on the unfortunate Nightray's head.

"Help me! This creature-" Deciding it was annoying, Dinah flicked her tail at Gilbert's head, interrupting his pitiful pleads with another scream.

Gilbert Nightray, 25 year old some contractor of Raven and the renowned adopted son of Nightray, was reduced into a crying mess of loud screams by a single feline.

Even Sophie, who admired her masters immensely, couldn't help but laugh with the Nightray mistress as they scooped the cats up and rescued the pathetic contractor from his fate.

Gilbert gasped and panted as he gratefully grasped Ada's extended hand. "Ah, thanks Ada. I don't know how you can be near those creatures." Sophie gulped nervously as the unknowing man insulted Ada's cats, which were currently squirming in her arms, trying to reach the man again.

Ada frowned but decided not to get her voodoo doll. She had something more important. "Gilbert, where's my husband?"

"I think he came back from Oz's a few minutes ago. He's in the-" a soft melody started to play, cutting off Gilbert and prompting a wide smile on the past Vessalius's face. Sprinting off, she left Gilbert and Sophie behind, sweatdropping with the laundry. "-piano room." The Nightray finished a minute too late.

It was nice, Elliot decided. His shoulders were relaxed and he could feel a smile curved on the edge of his lips. For once, he wasn't about to blow up with his temper, which he himself knew was easily triggered. He pulled out some of his old music and decided to warm up with Statique.

As his pale fingers started the tune, Elliot found himself so deeply absorbed to his music that he did not hear the soft catch of the door opening. He continued to play, lightly grinning as he switched songs. The other occupant in the room was smiling brightly, going unnoticed by the pianist.

The new song had been wedding present for his wife, describing his loneness until he had met her. Starting out mezzo forte, Elliot had begun with a simple tune, slow and minor. Using long half notes and flats, the music continued only on the left hand with a few abrupt crescendos. But then, a new tune interrupted with his right, more joyful and graceful than the first. The 2 melodies clashed continuously, like light and dark. But all of a sudden, they melded together peacefully, creating a new but even more incredible song. It described them so well- the union of light and dark.

Suddenly, Elliot yelped as he felt something touching his shoulder lightly. Whirling around with dark blotches on his cheeks, he opened his mouth to fire off some insults before he recognized the peridot eyes and perfect lips that were giggling mischievously.

Elliot sighed as his temper quickly flew out of the window. The intruder just continued giggling and wrapped her arms around her husband as a silent apology.

"Really now Ada! I told you to stop that already!" But the slight curve of his mouth signed that his anger was gone and Elliot wrapped his arm around his wife, taking comfort in the familiar form. They stayed like that for some time, being content with just each other's presence.

They had gone through so many things to get to this point: their family history (Elliot's father made quite a fuss, but Ada's family didn't argue at all), Elliot's nature in general, and so much more.

Elliot didn't know what he did to receive a gift like this (did he do something honorable in his past life?). Ada never got angry and fired off at him for his short temper and instead, she smiled. Her smile, Elliot believed, was like a piece of sunlight- it felt like nothing really mattered when she smiled. That is why he vowed to keep it safe, to keep her always smiling.

_He needs her._

Ada didn't know what attracted her to the Nightray. Was it his temper? His music? His honor? He was extremely attractive and striking but she didn't care much for looks. Elliot was quite well-known for his skills on the piano and his swordsmanship but Ada found them as bonuses with having Elliot as her husband.

But it didn't matter much to her, all that the Vessalius knew was that now she was in Elliot's arms and that she loved him.

_She needs him._

The couple stood there for some time, basking in each other's presence.

It has taken them some time and work to get there, but the important thing was that they were there.

"Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you." By Sarah Dessan in This Lullaby.


End file.
